Dreaming of Forever
by Dbztron2
Summary: Gates to Infinity. Rose, the human turned Pikachu, has always dreamed of marrying the right guy and becoming a mother one day. After talking with Swanna and Leavanny she tells her partner, Snive the Snivy, and they admit their love. This is the story of their lives together from Rose's POV.


**Hey people. I was so excited when I finished this, it took me forever to write. I came up with this idea a while ago, and it's finally done! I may or may not (probably not) rewrite this late because I do feel a couple parts were rushed, but fornow this is what it is!**

* * *

><p>Dreams are a wonderful thing. Both day dreams and sleep dreams and any other type of dream out there, they are all amazing things.<p>

Dreams give hope to anyone who has them, they inspire great things and make the world a better place. Dreams are memories and desires and love.

And the best kind of dream? Well that's the kind that can be shared with others.

Like my partner Snive's dream. He's a Snivy and an amazing person, his dream was to build Paradise, our home. And he shared this dream with everyone he met, even me, and did it. He made his wonderful dream real.

I still remember the day I met Snive. He found me after I had fallen out of the sky, yes the sky, and stopped to make sure I was okay. He asked me where I was from, and when I told him the whole truth, that I was actually a human from the human world, he believed me right away. Then he took me with him to buy the land that would become our Paradise.

And then, even though he knew he would be suffocated, he stood by me when I defeated the Bitter Cold.

When he was so post to forget me after I was forced back to the human world, he didn't. And he was going to let me stay for my happiness until he was given the idea that he could wish for me to make the choice, for me to decide what would make me happier.

And I decided to return to the Pokémon world, to Snive, and become a Pikachu again.

Since then Snive, myself, and the rest of the Pokémon who have joined our team, have worked as hard as we could to make Snive's dream a full reality.  
>And now what was once a barren wasteland is Paradise. There's forests and beautiful rivers with water falls, there are shops and dojos and games of all sorts... And in the center is the house Snive and I had built in the very beginning. The one we share. Where we dream.<p>

I'm sure that Snive still dreams of Paradise, even though it's real now. And he probably dreams of all his friends to.

And I dream of those things sometimes to, but not to often. I have my own dreams, but I can't really share any of them. At least not yet.

My dreams are ones I have always had, even before I became a Pikachu. I wanted love.

Not the love you get from your parents or friends, that's nice but not what I'm talking about.

No, I wanted the sort of love that would last forever. I wanted a man in my life to love me and to love back, one that I could have children with. I always did want to be a mother.

But I was never a social person in the human world, so there wasn't a high chance of it happening there. And I still don't know to much about the pokémon world.

Maybe my dream will never come true... But still, I know I should keep hope.

Maybe it can be real!

I think Leavanny and Swanna know, or at least suspect what I dream about. I mean Swanna just has that sort of sixth sense and Leavanny has a child herself.  
>So I've decided to go talk to them today. I need to at least get this thing off my chest. Find out if my dream is at all possible in this world.<p>

Well not so much decided as Snive left to train the new recruits this morning and when I stepped into the Inn to pass some time both were there and the only ones there.

I walk up to them, a little nervous.

"Uh, Hi." I say.

Both look over at me and smile.

"Oh, it's nice to see you Rose. Have a seat." Swanna says gesturing to a seat by the counter.

I sit and notice Swanna's look. The one she has when she know what someone is about to say or do. Leavanny just keeps smiling, but I'm sure she knows what I want to ask to.

"So uh, I was curious about something and I figured you two were the best to ask." I start.

"Of course dear. What do you want to know?" Leavanny asks, most likely out of politeness.

"Well, it's just. Even before I came to this world, I've had this dream. Of meeting a man, us falling in love with each other, and having children one day. But I still don't know much about this world, at least not enough to know if or where I should start looking or what to do if I want this dream o be real. And I do! I what to love and be loved and have children to bad it hurts!" I explain.

They both look at each other smiling and look back to me.

"We assumed as much. Well there isn't much we can say about the love and be loved part, you'll have to figure that out on your own. But when it comes to having children in the world, you have to find someone with at least one matching egg group." Swanna says.

"Egg group?" I ask.

"Yes, I believe you would be in the Fairy and Field egg groups. So you would have to find someone else that is in either the Fairy egg group, the Field egg group, or both. You're best chance at children would be to find a male Pikachu or Raichu, but you don't have to so long as the other person is male and had at least one matching egg group." Leavanny tells me.

I perk up a bit. So it is possible!

"Now if you ask me, you already have a partner that can and would most likely be willing to have children with you. And he already loves you, I'm sure of it." Swanna says.

"Really? Who?" I ask.

"You really haven't noticed?" Leavanny asks shocked.

"No, who?" I ask again.

"Snive! He is in love with you! And he is in the Field egg group like you!"

Swanna shouts.

My jaw drops.

"What... But.. I thought..." I struggle to find words.

"That he only wanted to be friends with you? Maybe thats how it started out, and he might be fine being friends, but now can't you see how he looks at you? How he talks to you and about you? He loves you! And I'm sure if you talk with him he'll tell you that." Swanna tells me.

"But, how do I bring it up?" I ask after I take a minute to take in what Swanna said.

"Just be yourself." Leavanny tells me.

I nod and smile at them.

"Alright thanks. I'll ask him tonight." I say and turn to leave. "Oh and, could you not tell anyone about this till I talk with Snive?" I ask quickly.

"Of course dear." Swanna says.

"Now go get'em!" Leavanny tells me.

With another nod, I rush out.

* * *

><p>I spend the rest of the day going over what was talked about in the Inn as I wait for Snive to come home.<p>

When he finally returns it's dark out and I was considering going to bed and waiting till the morning to ask.

"Hey, welcome home!" I say, sitting on my bed. "How was your day?"

"Good, the new guys went up three levels and we managed to take out the outlaw in just two hits!" He tells me.

"That's wonderful!" I say.

He looks at me with a smile, and when I seem his eyes I understand what Leavanny and Swanna were talking about.

"So how was your day?" he asks.

"Good, I went to the Inn and talked with Swanna and Leavanny for a while. Then came back here to wait for you." I tell him as he sits next to me on his bed. I suddenly realize how close our beds are to being one.

"That's nice." he says.

There's a pause and I look away for a moment to work up the courage to ask Snive the question.

"Snive? Do, you love me?" I finally ask and look back to him.

He looks shocked.

"Of course I do." He says softly.

"I mean, do you love me as more than a friend." I specify.

It gets quiet again and I have to worry a bit.

"Yes." he whispers and my heart leaps. "Do you love me that way?"

"Yeah. I do. I have for a while, just didn't know how to ask." I tell him.

It gets quiet again. We don't know what to say.

"So what now?" I finally ask, if only to break the silence. He stands and walks over to a shelf he had built on the wall to take something down. Then he comes back over to me and fiddles with it as he talks.

"Well, we've known each other for so long now, and now we know we both love each other I think it's finally okay for me to ask... I made this a few months ago, after you came back, in the hopes you would say you loved me. So..." he finally opens what turns out to be a box and hands it to me. I gasp.

Inside is a necklace, a simple silver chain with a single crystal dangling from it, I assume this is the pokémon equivalent of an engagement ring.

"Will you marry me? Become my mate?" he asks.

I nod and throw myself at him.

"Of course I will!" I cry happily.

We hug for several minutes before speaking again.

"We should tell everyone tomorrow. Then we can start planing the wedding**.**" Snive says.

I look at him.

"I've never been to a wedding in the Pokémon world. What's it like?" I ask.

"Well I've been to two in my life time. When Pokémon get married and become mates all the Pokémon in the area, so for us everyone in Paradise and Post town, come to congratulate and witness the pair. The Pokémon of the highest order, that isn't one of the couple getting married, marries the pair. So I would say with Hydreigon being the voice of life he would be the one to marry us. Then there's a feast and after party. Then that night the couple are expected to mate for the first time." He tells me.

I blush.

"Oh, that seems fairly close to a human wedding, I think. It's hard to remember since its been so long since I've been to one." I say.

He nods.

"That's understandable. You have been in the Pokémon world for about two years now, and when you left you were only gone a couple weeks. Two of the most painful weeks of my life I might add."

I look away.

"Sorry." I mumble.

"Hey, it's not you're fault. You didn't choose to leave and you came back!" He says making me look at him again.

I nod and we lay on out beds for a little while cuddling before I decide to bring something else up.

"Snive?" I whisper.

"Mm-hmm?" he mumbles.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course Rose."

"Well, you know how your dream was to build Paradise? Wanna know what my dream has always been? Even before I came to this world?" I ask.

"Yes, I would love to know!"

"Well I've always dreamed of finding a guy who would love me and I would love him in the strongest of ways. That we would marry and one day have children. I've always wanted to be a wife and then one day after become a mother." I admit.

He nuzzles the side of my head.

"That's a wonderful dream. I hope I can make it come entirely true, I'm sure you would make a great mother." he says.

"And you would make a great father." I tell him.

He laughs.

"Goodnight Rose."

"Goodnight Snive."

* * *

><p>The next day could almost be described as chaos.<p>

We started by telling the Pokémon in Paradise. They were all thrilled and some even said they expected it. Hydreigon was pleased to be asked to be the one to we'd us as the voice of life. Umbreon and Emolga each pulled Snive aside and threatened him, something along the lines of 'if you ever hurt her you'll be sorry'. Espeon and Virizion wanted to know what they could do to help set up. Dunsparce and Keldeo wouldn't stop crying. Quagsire, Scraggy, and Victini devised to tell the people of Post town. Gurdurr, Timburr, and Timburr told us they would build anything we needed for free and would even get the supplies themselves.

Now that wasn't the chaotic part. That didn't come until the people of Post town found out about the wedding. Leavanny and Swanna came first to congratulate us. Then... Everyone else came. We were swarmed by them. Questions and comments and congrats.  
>We answered and thanks as calmly and quickly as we could, but it still took hours for the group the thin out.<p>

"Snive, how much longer do you think this will last? I'm exhausted." I complain.

"Not to much. There's only about ten people left." He says as Kecleon approaches us.  
>And then I'm knocked to the ground suddenly.<p>

"Rose!" Snive shouts and runs toward me to help me up. My head really hurts.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" I hear Umbreon shout. He and Emolga are like brothers to me and get very defensive whenever I'm being threatened.

I look up and see a Zangoose standing over me.

"So this is the leader of the famous Team Electrica! Getting married to her partner huh? So much strength wasted! You work so hard to get stronger and then decide to just become some little house wife?! What's wrong with you!" he shouts. And then is knocked to the ground by Snive.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that again! And never ever touch her again! Understand?" He roars.

Zangoose just snorts and stands up.

"What ever looser. Good luck with your wedding."

And then he's gone, and everyone is fussing over me like I'm some new born child that scraped her knee for the first time.

I try to tell them I'm fine, but no one listens to me and finally Snive takes me back into our house and tells everyone to go home.

"Are you alright?" He asks me.

"Yeah, he just shocked me a bit is all." I say.

"Good. If he had hurt you I would have to go find him and knock him around a bit." he says.

"Good to know you'll always defend me, but, why did everyone freak out like that when I was knocked down? I beat the Bitter Cold and saved the world! You and I are the strongest two non-legendary Pokémon on this team! I'm not some fragile little doll." I rant a bit.

He sighs and sits on his bed next to mine.

"It's because we're about to be married and your the female. When it's first announced that two Pokémon are about to become mates, no matter how strong the female is, any other Pokémon in the area who approve of the couple become protective of her. I'm not entirely sure why, it's just always been like that. I think it might have something to do with that fact that the female lays the eggs or gives birth to the baby Pokémon, depending on the type of Pokémon and seasons, and the other Pokémon want to make sure she'll be in top condition for it. You'll just have to put up with everyone fussing over you like your a, as you put it, 'fragile little doll' for a while." Snive explains.

I nod and sigh.

"Well, alright then. I just hope no one blames me if I get fed up with it and shock them all."

Snive laughs.

"No, I don't think anyone will. If anything that might just make them fuss over you more."

I moan, and then another thought comes to me.

"Hey, what did that guy mean when he said that I was wasting strength becoming a 'little house wife'? Was he just being a pill or did he mean something by it that I don't know about?" I ask.

Snive looks at me.

"Well, he was probably trying to get under your skin, but I think there was another meaning behind it. A HAPPI law. Says that if a Pokémon on the team becomes mated then they can't go on missions for one week after the wedding. And if the female gets pregnant or has an egg she can't go on missions from the time she finds out she's pregnant or has the egg to three months after she gives birth or the egg hatches. At that point it's okay for her to find a nanny to watch the children and go on missions again. There's also one more draw back. When a female Pokémon gets pregnant or has an egg, even if her other team mates or mate go on missions she won't get any experience points and level up like she would if she had simply stayed behind before becoming mated." He says and looks at me a little worried, like I might be upset by this.

"Oh, is that all? That doesn't seem so bad. I mean why wouldn't I want to say with my children while there young?" I say a chuckle a little.

"Some Pokémon just have different opinions." Snive says smiling.

"Yeah? Well I was born human. So I don't care if I have to stay behind and don't get stronger from it, if it means taking care of my children I'll put up with it." I say proudly.  
>Snive smiles.<p>

"That's the Rose I know."

* * *

><p>It's always surprising to see how quickly Pokémon can make and go through with plans. If things moved this quickly in the human world, I'm sure a ton of people would be way better off.<p>

It only took a month to put together a perfect wedding that would have taken most humans years to plan. Gurdurr and the Timburr set up and built nearly everything, Swanna had tons of food laid out for afterwards at the inn, and Pokémon from all over the area came to see Snive and I get married.

Currently Snive was with Hydreigon and Dunsparce going over the last few details while I was in a tent set up for me to get ready that only girls were allowed into. Espeon, Virizion, and Leavanny wouldn't let me do anything though, they insisted on getting me ready themselves.

"You look amazing Rose." Virizion said as she helped fix one of the flowers behind my ear.

"Snive is so lucky to have you. He better treat you well." Espeon stated.

"And if he doesn't, come talk to us so we can deal with him." Leavanny tells me.  
>I gulp, poor Snive.<p>

"Don't worry, I will." I say, if only to shut them up for a moment.

"Hey, it's almost time!" Emolga calls from behind the tent flap.

The girls tell him we'll be out in a minute and Espeon finally pulls out a mirror so I can see myself.

I gasp.

A sparkling white silk is tied around me in a dress like fashion and is held together by thornless white roses. My yellow fur is brushed and soft and there are small white and yellow flowers glittering from there spots in it. And then there's the necklace Snive gave me that is still in full view.

Not to mention they had some how managed to make my chubby Pikachu body look thinner. Or at least it did in the mirror.

"Ready?"Espeon asks as she sets the mirror aside.

I nod and take a deep breath.

I step out if the tent with them where Quagsire is ready to walk me down the isle.  
>"Rose, you look lovely." he says and offers his arm to me.<p>

I take it with a quick thank you, music begins to play and everyone sits.

"Let's go." I whisper.

He nods with a smile and I wonder how he isn't blubbering like he was when we told him I was marrying Snive.

I can see Snive at the end of the isle. He looks amazing even though the only difference about him is the red bow tie around his neck. Maybe it's the atmosphere.

I can here whispers all around me as I walk toward my soon to be mate.

"Look at how pretty she is." someone says.

"I knew those two would get together. They were to close for just friends." Someone else says.

"How many kids do you think they'll have?" I hear someone whisper and someone next to them replies "Maybe that already do."

I think I might have to poke around later and find out who those two are. Then I can sick Emolga and Umbreon on them.

Finally we make it to the end of the isle and Quagsire releases me. Everyone gets quiet really fast.

Hydreigon starts to blather on and on on one of his rants as I lock eyes with my partner.  
>"You look amazing." he mouths.<p>

I blush and mouth a "you to."

He looks like me might mouth something back, but Hydreigon finishes his drawn out story, much quicker than most of his tales, and begins asking the big questions.

"Do you Snive, take Rose to be your lawfully wedded mate? To love and to hold, In riches and in poor, in sickness and in health?" He asks.

"I do." Snive says.

Hydreigon then turns to me.

"Do you Rose, take Snive to be your lawfully wedded mate? To love and to hold, in riches and in poor, in sickness and in health?" he asks.

"I do." I say.

"Then, Snive, treat'er well. You may kiss the bride." there's a flash of light that I assume has something to do with Hydreigon declaring us married and then Snive's lips find mine. My first kiss.

Everyone cheers and stands, and when we break apart we're pushed along to get to the inn for the after party. Pokémon really do move things quickly.

* * *

><p>At the inn I'm gently pushed into my own special seat, Snive standing next to me, and all the Pokémon that came come up to us in ones or twos or threes to congratulate us. When Emolga and Umbreon get to us I mention what I had heard walking down the isle briefly, And by the looks in their eyes I know they'll deal with it.<p>

Finally, everyone gets a turn to speak with us and we can start eating.

I try to get up, but Swanna comes over and pushes me back to a siting position.

"Oh no, you just stay there. You were put in this spot for a reason, so everyone could see you and you could see everyone. If you want something to eat you can see all the food to, just tell someone what you want and they'll get it for you." She says.

I sigh, I guess I really won't be allowed to do much until after Snive and I have been married a while and things die down. Snive did try to tell me this would happen.

"What would you like Rose? I'll go get it for you." Snive says beside me. He must be about to get his to.

"Uh." I look around and point. "Those pot pies look pretty good. Maybe one of those?"  
>He nods and walks off to get me one.<p>

"Would you like a drink Rose?" Asks an Eevee who had joined the team two months ago. Her name was Lily.

I smile at her, she reminds me of me in some ways and we had quickly became friends upon meeting. I didn't even have to battle her in the dungeon to get her to join despite her enemy status.

"That would be great, thank you. If there's Lum berry juice or Lum-Oran blend I'd like that, if not waters fine." I tell her.

"Be right back!" she chirps with a smile and bounces off. Had it been any other Pokémon I would have been shocked they didn't comment on my drink preference, because while I though Lum berries were sweet, everyone else thought they were gross and bitter and that the Lum-Oran blend was even worse.

"Here's your food!" Snive cheers, setting the pot pie in front of me.

"Thank you!" I say. He sets down his own plate and we both start eating.

The pie is great, it's filled with various cheeses and veggies and even has a little apple in it. Every time I drip a little of it down my chin Snive wipes it off for me.

After a few minutes I see Lily coming back over with my drink.

"Here, Swanna made a fresh batch of the blend just for you." She says and sets it down.

"Thank you Lily." I say and take a sip.

"You're welcome..." she says and trails off as she sees Umbreon pass by.

When she first joined the team she stayed away from Umbreon thinking Espeon was his mate before finding out that the two are siblings, not mates. She eventually developed a crush on Umbreon and had mentioned once or twice that she would go so far as to evolve for him. But she never said anything because she's worried about what he would think. Only I noticed that Umbreon keeps staring at her when she's not looking with that sort of look that just screams that he likes her.

I chuckle as I see her staring at him, and nudge her.

"You know I still think you should just talk to him. You might be surprised." I tell her.

She blushes enough I can see red through her fur.

"But... I don't know... Just..." she struggles to find words.

"He likes you, he told me so." Snive cuts it, an amused look on his face.

"What!" Lily squeaks.

"He did. A couple weeks ago we came to the Inn for a drink after a mission and he told me he likes you. Go talk to him." Snive says.

Lily nods quickly and takes a deep breath before darting away.

In less than ten minutes Lily and Umbreon are talking and laughing and blushing at their own little table, and after about an hour start to sneak off somewhere.

"There's most likely going to be another wedding before long." Snive laughs. I laugh to.  
>"Yep. Bout time they got together." I say. Then I remember Snive was about to mouth something before the kiss. I ask him about it and he smirks with a low chuckle.<p>

"Oh, that? I was just gonna say how excited I am for tonight." he tells me and I blush. That's right, we're so post to mate tonight.

Lucky for me Lily runs back in at that moment to save me from the awkwardness and bares her neck to show me something.

"Rose look!" She squeals as the thin silver engagement chain comes into view.  
>"Wow, already?" I ask.<p>

"Yep! And he said if I want to evolve, for me, then he'd help me find that stuff!" She chirps.

I smile.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you." I tell her, then she runs off to show someone else before I can say another thing.

The party is great and lasts all night long, or at least that's what I heard. Snive and I left at about two in the morning, and while I won't give any details about what happened when we got home aside from the fact we did mate for the first time, I will say it was an amazing night.

* * *

><p>Two months later Lily, who was now an Umbreon herself and a newly mated, and I were having lunch at Swannas Inn while our respective mates were on a rescue mission together. Both of us had just made big discoveries and were trying to figure out how to tell our mates.<p>

"I'm so excited, but I'm nervous to. I've dreamed about this for so long!" I tell her.  
>"I know! I'm so shocked it happened to fast to!" Lily says.<p>

"Well you and Umbreon are the exact same kind of Pokémon, I mean you evolved the night of your wedding before mating with him. Snive and I took a little longer because we're different Pokémon, just happen to have a matching egg group." I tell her. She nods.

"Yeah, but still. We're not having eggs, we're both pregnant with litters." She whispers.  
>"Which brings us back to, how do we tell our mates?" I ask.<p>

"I don't know." She says, her ears drooping with a sigh following.

We sit in silence for a moment thinking.

"Maybe... After they receive the reward for the mission we tell them they both have another reward that the client wasn't able to give them, but we have. Then tell them?" I suggest.

Lily nods.

"That's the best thing I've heard so far. Let's go for it." she says.

We finish our food, pay the bill, and leave to wait for our mates.

* * *

><p>An hour later they return and receive the reward from their mission. When the client leaves Lily and I approach them.<p>

"Snive, Umbreon. There's something you need to know." I start when we get close to them. Lily is trying her best to not burst out laughing beside me.

They look at us.

"What is it Rose?" Snive asks.

"Well, you each have more rewards, it's just they're rewards the client wasn't able to give you because we have them." Lily continues.

The boys look at each other and back to us.

"And what's that?" Umbreon asks slowly.

We pause dramatically.

"We're both pregnant with litters. You're both going to be fathers!" we both say.

Both Umbreon and Snive's jaws drop before they both smile and come over to hug us.  
>"That's wonderful!" Snive says.<p>

"When did you find out?" Umbreon asks.

"We both found out this morning after you left. The traveling salesmon in town today was a doctor. We both had been feeling weird lately so we went to see him together since we had time and he was only going to be in town today." I tell them.

"Do you know when you're due?" Snive asks.

"He said Lily is due in three months and I'm due in three and a half months." I say.  
>Umbreon looks at Snive.<p>

"You should asks Gurdurr tomorrow what you need to build a nursery and or daycare and maybe a small school for when they're older." He says.

Snive nods.

"Yeah that's a good idea. Would you mind telling Espeon and Virizion about this, they should know so they can keep can eye out for these two in case anything goes wrong and we're not here, you pass by their homes on the way to yours right?" Snive asks.

"No problem." Umbreon says and turns back to Lily.

"We should head home. Unless you want to get some dinner first?" he says.

"Alright, see you later Rose and Snive." Lily says and starts walking away with her mate.

"Bye." I say and give a small wave.

"We should head home to. I don't know about you, but I'm tired. Plus we should talk about names for the children and stuff." Snive says.

"Names? We just found out about them! Isn't it a little early for that?"

Snive just laughs.

* * *

><p>It only took a few hours for the news of our children to spread all throughout Post town and Paradise. The next morning Snive and I could barely get out the door there were so many Pokémon. Snive eventually just told me to stay in the house until he came to get me so there wouldn't be a chance of the children getting hurt.<p>

Two hours later he comes back in looking exhausted.

"Okay they're gone. And I was able to ask Gurdurr about a nursery and he said he could have one built in a couple hours if we bring him the materials, which we happen to have everything for. Emolga and Virizion are going on a mission today, so I'm here with you all day." he says.

I smile from my spot on our bed.

"Well then what do you want to do?" I ask innocently.

He smiles.

It was a day well spent.

* * *

><p>Three months later Lily give birth to give Eevee kits. I got to meet them a week later when they were first let outside.<p>

"Oh Lily, they're so cute!" I say when I see them.

There are three normal colored Eevees, one shiny, and the runt that seemed to be half way between normal color and shiny. They were all extremely tiny, but because they are Pokémon they're already able to walk on their own and can speak a little.

The runt Eevee, which is what everyone calls her since Pokémon don't receive names until they either join an explorer team or reach a month of age, stays by Umbreons side everywhere they go. Not once going to play with her siblings or spend time with her mother. Lily says its just because she's a daddy's girl. And all her siblings are male and a bit mean to her.

"Umbreon and I are working on names for all of them. When they reach a month we'll register them." Lily says.

I nod, not trusting my words. It is a bit bothersome that these babies can't have names until they're a month old, but after it was explained I can understand why to some degree. Pokémon don't normally live as long as humans for the most part, that's why things get done so fast, and the world is harsh. Most Pokémon die with in the first month after birth, and that is always a sad event. But if the parents mope around then not only could they neglect the other children, but things need to be done in this world and life is short so they can't waste much time grieving over a Pokémon that died so young. Not naming it makes things easier on most, so by HAPPI law Pokémon can not get a name until they are over one month old or join an exploration team in a dungeon. This all makes sense, but that doesn't make it any easier on me, a human raised in the human world where almost everyone gets a name at birth.

Umbreon comes up to us, the runt Eevee glued to his side.

"I think I should take the children home. They seem to be getting tired out and it would be a pain to have to carry them all back, even if they're small." he says. Lily nods.  
>"Alright. Kids! Time to go home with your father! And don't forget to say bye to aunt Rose!" Lily calls. Her children come running, bid us a cute little goodbye, and follow Umbreon home.<p>

"So cute." I whisper.

Lily smiles.

"And I'm sure yours will be to." she says before following her mate.

* * *

><p>Two weeks after that I myself give birth. Snive had to wait outside during it, because no male Pokémon were allowed to be with a female during birth unless they were the only one there. So Espeon, Virizion, Swanna, Lily, and Leavanny all came to help.<p>

The pain almost made me pass out, and I'm pretty sure my screaming worked like a roar attack on some of the Pokémon waiting outside.

Espeon used her psychic abilities to check how much more I had to go through.  
>"Just one more. You can do it Rose, now push!" she says.<p>

I did so, and fifteen minutes later my final child for this litter was born.

Three little boys and a girl. My little Pichu were far more tiny than Lilys Eevee kits, but that was probably because my children and I are all rodents where Lily and her children are all fox like.

"You did good Rose. Great actually for a first litter. I'll go get Snive for you now." Swanna tells me and walks out.

A minute later my mate comes rushing in.

"Rose! Oh Rose they're perfect! But are you alright? Rose?" He asks in a rush as soon as he lays eyes on me and the kits that are already nursing.

I laugh lightly.

"I'm fine Snive. Just tired." I whisper.

He nods and sits next to me to get a closer look at the babies.

"Then rest. I'll be here." he says. I fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The first litter was probably my easiest to take care of, they were all very calm and well behaved. But my second litter, which I had only half a year later when my first was already nearly fully grown to the point where they could evolve without health problems if they wanted, was a handful.<p>

In that litter I had only two, both girls. Both wanting to get into everyone's business and constantly running off. It got so bad I threatened them that if they didn't behave I would have Quagsire deal with them. After that, with the help of my first four children, they were under control.

I was happy being a mother, not at all bothered by the fact I had to stay home all day and didn't get to go on missions anymore. My dream had finally come true. However something about it did get odd six months to the day after my second litter.  
>I laid my first egg.<p>

Now I knew this could happen, and was told that with Snive and I being different kinds of Pokémon it probably would happen from the start. But that didn't stop it form shocking me. After all I had given birth to my first six children.

But after it was laid I was still happy. I couldn't wait to meet my next child, and from what I had been told, hatched Pokémon are different from born ones, they are typically stronger and are more likely to last so they can be given a name the moment they hatch.  
>I was excited, so was Snive and everyone else. The twins from my second litter were probably most excited that they wouldn't be youngest anymore.<p>

And two months after the egg was laid it hatched... Into a Snivy.

To say Snive was thrilled to have a daughter he could teach his grass type moves to would be an understatement. Now don't get me wrong, Snive loved all our children, but only Snivy, we decided to keep that as her name, could learn the same moves and tricks he could where the others were electric types like me and could only be taught by me or the head of the electric dojo.

As a result of this the other children, mostly the other girls, and to be most specific the twins from my second litter, grew to dislike their new sister. They believed she was stealing all of daddys attention because she was selfish.

They wouldn't let Snivy play with them, the girls hit her and called her bad names when she came near... And I didn't know this until one night she came bursting in the house crying her eyes out and her tail leaf was torn in two.

"Snivy! Oh baby, what happened?!" I ask panicked as Snive does what he can with some berries to fix her tail.

"Sally and Sammi paralyzed me and hit me with a stick!" she cried.

The twins, of course. I look at Snive, we really were going to have to have Quagsire get involved this time.

Snivy when on crying and explained everything that went on, and how in the end it was the children from my first litter, mostly the boys, and Snowdrop, the shiny from Lilys first and only litter, that saved her.

I had a felling that Lilys shiny boy, Star, had a thing for Snivy. But I didn't say anything. They were both still young after all.

When she calmed down we let her sleep with us in our bed that night, and we silently agreed to go talk with the other children in the morning. The next morning the twins were taken to Quagsire who had been informed about the events of last night and my first litter was interrogated for answers about what happened after Snivy left.

"Well, we calmed the twins down and took them back to their rooms." the boys, who for what ever reason are always in sync, all say at once.

Ever, the girl from that litter filled in more though.

"Star went up to the girls and told them that if they ever hurt Snivy again they would have to answer to him because he's in love with her and she did nothing to them first." she says.

So it was true the boy had a thing for Snivy.

"Thank you kids. Go play now." I tell them. They are almost to quick to leave.

* * *

><p>That was the last time the twins ever cause trouble. And two weeks later Snivy and Star went on their first date, where Umbreon and Snive teased them endlessly.<p>

Star evolved into a Leafeon a year later and purposed to Snivy two weeks after. They had three children, two Snivy and an Eevee.

Only three of my children ever evolved, Snivy, Ever, and Root. Root was a boy from my fifth litter. Root evolved all the way into a Raichu, Ever only evolved into a Pikachu, and Snivy became Servine.

Ever met another Pikachu, married and had two litters of three, and Root met a Skitty and they had two Skitty and two pichu but never married.

Lily and Umbreon had two litters in their lives, a total of eleven children, all but one evolved. Six married, and four had children.

Espeon found a male Jolteon, they married and had one litter of six.

Emolga and Virizion married, surprising everyone. They had five children, two Virizion and three Emolga.

Snive and I never evolved, but had twenty-one litters and six eggs before age took us away. Five of the eggs were Snivy's all the other children were Pichu. We lived a long happy life, both our dreams having come true and the Pokémon world was safe when we left it together in out sleep.

The Rainbows of Hope were visible over Paradise the very next morning...


End file.
